darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Skill tree
Overview The Skill tree (located on the Pilot Sheet page) is a three row upgrading system that allows you to upgrade certain statistics of your ship. Things you can upgrade include shield power and health (blue, top), more loot or EP (purple, mid), or damage (red, bottom). How it Works Upgrading a certain skill requires a research point (formerly called pilot point or PP). ''There are a total of 50 research points a player can have. Each skill has various levels you can upgrade and each point applied increases the bonus given by a certain amount. All of the skills require to upgrade the previous skill to upgrade the following one after. Additionally, there are certain skills when upgraded to the max level, give a certain visual upgrade that everyone can see. Research points Log-Disks are the only source of exchanging in large quantities to earn a single research point. Each Log-Disk costs 300 Uridium. Note that while you earn more research points, the cost of those points goes up due to the increasing requirement for Log-Disks each upgrade. The first research point requires 30 log disks and each further research point requires 10% more log disks. The following pilot point cost table shows how much Log-Disks you need to earn another Research Point. Resetting your skills If you decide to change your skill upgrades, you have the option to reset your current points applied for a fee of 1,000 Uridium the first time, which will then double each time thereafter. When pilot points are reset, you are refunded all your current points and can re-apply your skill upgrades, '''but be warned, the cost of refunding doubles each reset!' Skill rows Top (blue icons) This track of skills is focused on defensive bonuses. : 1: Ship Hull I 2: Engineering 3: Shield Engineering 4: Evasive Maneuvers I 5: Ship Hull II 6: Shield Mechanics 7: Evasive Maneuvers II Middle (purple icons) This track of skills is focused on rank and loot bonuses. : 1: Tactics 2: Logistics 3: Luck I 4: Cruelty I 5: Tractor Beam I 6: Greed 7: Tractor Beam II 8: Cruelty II 9: Luck II Bottom (red icons) This track of skills is focused on offensive bonuses. : 1: Detonation I : 2: Explosives : 3: Heat-Seeking Missiles 4: Bounty Hunter I 5: Rocket Fusion 6: Alien Hunter 7: Detonation II 8: Electro-Optics 9: Bounty Hunter II Bonus Stats Chart Visual upgrade for maxing a skill Blue Repair Bot Requires 5 Pilot Points in Engineering "Bubble" Requires 5 Pilot Points in Shield Engineering Shields Requires 5 Pilot Points in Shield Mechanics Red Mines Requires 5 Pilot Points in Explosives Red Rockets Requires 1 Pilot Points in Heat-Seeking Missiles Smoke from rockets Requires 5 Pilot Points in Rocket Fusion Shock wave Requires 3 Pilot Points in Detonations II "Fats" lasers Requires 3 Pilot Points in Bounty Hunter II Trivia *You would need 91 research points to max out every single skill on the skill tree which is impossible due to the 50 point limit. *To achieve "Fats" (Bounty Hunter II maxed) lasers you will need 21 points without "Big Bubble" (Shield Engineering maxed). *To achieve "Fats" (Bounty Hunter II maxed) lasers you will need 24 points with "Big Bubble" (Shield Engineering maxed). *The skill tree can be expensive, as to buy all 50 pilot points regularly, you would need exactly 10,475,100 uridium - about $3,200 to spend (or about 800€ on Helix Blitz Sale if we count 400% more uri) Category:Uridium Category:Elite Category:Pilot Sheet Category:Log-Disks Category:Skill Tree